tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaguar Mark V
| transmission = four-speed manual | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | predecessor = Jaguar 2½ Litre & 3½ Litre saloons | successor = Jaguar Mark VII | fuel_capacity = }} The Jaguar Mark V (pronounced mark five) is an automobile which was built by Jaguar Cars Ltd from 1948 to 1951. The Mark V was launched at the 1948 London Motor Show at the same time as the XK120, with which it shared a stand. However, the Mark V vastly outsold the XK120 by roughly 5,000 cars per year as compared to 2,000 cars per year for the XK120. While the XK120 had a new overhead-camshaft XK engine, the Mark V retained the 1936 driveline including the "Jaguar" overhead-valve pushrod straight-6 2-1/2L and 3-1/2L units for which the company was renamed after the war. No 1-1/2L version was offered. Claimed power output in this application was for the 2664 cc Mark V and for its more popular 3486 cc sibling. The chassis was new with independent front suspension by double wishbones and torsion bar, an arrangement that would be used by Jaguar for many future vehicles. It also had hydraulic brakes, which Jaguar had been slow to adopt compared to other manufacturers, and an all pressed steel body. The styling of the car followed prewar SS-Jaguar lines with upright chrome grille and the leaping Jaguar radiator cap mascot became available as an option. There is a distinct hint of the recently modernised Bentley look in the style of the front grill. The wheels were steel-disc type, significantly smaller than the ones on the MK IV. From the side, a distinctive styling touch was a "tuck in" curve at the base of the rear window following the curved profile of the side glass. Rear-wheel spats (fender skirts) were standard. There was also a drophead coupé version which is now highly sought after. A 3.5 litre car tested by The Motor magazine in 1949 had a top speed of and could accelerate from 0– in 20.4 seconds. Jaguar's inimitable test engineer Norman Dewis used a Mark V regularly. Recently asked about the top speed he saw in his car, he commented that he verified 90 mph once, but the thrill of the moment did not encourage repeating the feat. A fuel consumption of was recorded. The test car cost £1263 including taxes. Production figures were: *2.5 litre saloon 1647 *2.5 litre coupé 28 *3.5 litre saloon 7814 *3.5 litre coupé 977 In 1951 the Mark V was replaced by the Jaguar Mark VII. The Mark VII had the same wheelbase as the Mark V, but a longer and more streamlined-looking body, which continued in production with little outward change through the Jaguars Mark VIII and Mark IX until 1961. The Mark V name The origin of the Mark V name is somewhat mysterious as there had been no Mk I to IV Jaguars and the MK IV designation was only given to its predecessor after the launch of the Mk V. It was perhaps a nod to Bentley who built 11 advanced Mark V saloons in 1939, resumed with the Mark VI in 1946-52 and dropped the "Mark" naming thereafter while Jaguars continued with the Mark VII to IX. References *Jaguar Buyer's Guide Michael L Cook. Motorbooks International, USA. 1996. ISBN 0-7603-0169-7 External links * www.saloondata.com Volunteer register with records and photos of the Mk. V Mark 5 Category:1940s automobiles Category:1950s automobiles Category:5 (model number)